Life After War
by eemmaatt33
Summary: Time does not heal all wounds. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. Untold stories from the survivors of the Second Wizarding War.
1. Road To Recovery

**Road To Recovery**

There are some wounds in life, even magic can't heal. Neville Longbottom learnt this the hard way. For years he waited in anticipation. For the day his parents could finally walk away, completely cured, from St. Mungo's Hospital. For years he was left bitterly disappointed.

Neville had survived the war, with only a few minor injuries or two, but mainly unscathed. Most of his friends and family were unharmed as well; a few wounds, but none worse for wear. He kept constantly alert though. The remaining Death Eaters had scrambled. Those who weren't caught in the final battle were currently in hiding. Although that did not mean they wouldn't make any future reappearances, Neville pessimistically thought. He watched his parents' sleeping forms. No, this time, they would be more careful.

A mass of anger suddenly swarmed in Neville's stomach. How could he get away with barely more than a scratch, while his parents were forced to spend the rest of their meaningless lives in a hospital ward? How was that fair? His parents were never going to recover. They would never give him the love he desperately wanted. Merlin, they don't even recognise his face.

Neville screamed. All the anguish, all the disappointment, all the fury had finally bubbled over, to a point of no return. He grabbed the nearest item and flung it at the floor. Feeling incredibly satisfied when it smashed into a thousand pieces.

His father flinched and frighteningly stared at the remnants of the broken pot. He muttered something indistinguishable and pulled his linen sheet over his head. Acting as it offered him some form of a protective barrier against the outside world. Neville stopped and took a deep breath. He couldn't take his frustrations out on his parents. They were the victims in this mess.

He slid his wand out of his pants pocket and spelled away the broken plant. Neville carefully approached his father and sat an arms distance away.

"Frank? Frank, its okay. Everything is okay. You can come out now," Neville calmly said, slowly easing his father out from under the covers.

"O-O-kay?" Frank stuttered.

"Everything's okay now," Neville promised, "Everything will be okay."


	2. Orphans Of Kin

**Orphans Of Kin**

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

Harry held Teddy gently, as the baby continued to cry. He swayed the small body gently; trying to soothe the heart wrenching sobs from his Godchild. Teddy wanted his parents and crying usually made them appear.

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Teddy finally ceased crying. Harry quietly placed him in his cot and tucked the blanket tightly around him. He then collapsed on the adjacent chair and sighed. Teddy missed his parents and instinctively knew something was wrong.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

Harry couldn't help but emphasise with his Godson. They both would start life out as orphans. Except this time, he would make sure that Teddy received all the love and care his parents would have given him. He would be like a second father.

_And if that looking glass gets broke_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

Tidying up the nursery, Harry picked up all the discarded toys. He saw a little stuffed wolf. Remus must've bought him that. The soft toy suddenly felt very sad to Harry. Was its mouth stitched into a frown? It's button eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

_And if that billy goat won't pull_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

Harry sat down on the ground holding the wolf. Remus, the last connection to his parents, the last Marauder, was gone. There was no one left. He was all alone… Again.

_And if that cart and bull turn over_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

Tears began to pour down Harry's face. It was like he was made an orphan all over again. Teddy moaned, as the loud sobs disturbed his sleep. Harry quietened.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

He had to stay strong for Teddy, as he was now an orphan too. Only he could guide him through the emotional times of the future. They had both lost family in this war. They were kin.

_And if that horse and cart fall down_

_You'll still be the sweetest baby in town_


	3. Broken Bodies

**Broken Bodies**

Ron coughed as he helped clear away the debris of Hogwarts east wing wall. Dust rose with every piece they levitated, as he searched for any survivors. Although Harry had defeated Voldemort and won the war, they couldn't celebrate yet. The remaining fighters split up to capture any rogue Death Eaters, whilst everyone else helped the injured.

"I'm going to search over here," Ron told Hermione as he walked into the courtyard.

He cast Lumos and shone the light over the destroyed parts of the structure.

"Hello is anybody here? Hello!" Ron called out into the dark.

"Help," a small voice called.

"Can you hear me? Where are you?" Ron started searching hectically through the rubble.

He levitated a huge chunk, revealing a small girl underneath. He recognised her as a member of the Gryffindor House. McDonald, he thought her name was. She would be in about fifth year now.

Ron breathed in relief, he had found another survivor. He reached down to pull her out but gasped when the light shone on her legs. Her entire bottom half of her body was trapped under tons of stone. A large puddle of blood seeped out as the girl's ragged breathing quickened.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"What is it Ro-" Hermione paused when she saw the partially crushed girl, "I'll get a healer. Don't move."

She sprinted off in the direction of the Grand Hall.

"M-my name's Natalie," the girl coughed, a small trail of blood trickled from her lips.

"Everything's going to be alright Natalie. My name is Ron. I'll stay with you until Hermione returns with help," Ron held her hand.

"D-did we w-win?" Natalie asked.

"We did. Harry Potter killed Voldemort. The war is over," Ron shared a small smile with Natalie as her grip slackened.

"Just hold on Natalie. Hermione will be back any minute. You'll see..."

Natalie coughed again and Ron quietened.

"I-I can't feel m-my legs," Natalie spoke softly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ron didn't know what to say.

"I'm o-only fifteen. I-I just wanted to help in the w-war," she was unnaturally calm, the shock keeping her from panicking.

"You did your part. You're a hero," Ron tried to keep her positive.

Her hand slipped from Ron's as her breathing slowed.

"Natalie? Natalie, just hold on. Hermione... Hermione will..." Ron couldn't finish.

"T-tell my fa-family I l-love th-" She coughed again and slowly laid back her head on the cold stone.

"Natalie," Ron whispered.

Natalie didn't respond. Her chest stopped moving and Ron couldn't find a pulse. A peaceful look was frozen on her face,her eyes dulled, reflecting the starry night above. She all but looked like an angel, a beautiful sleeping angel.

Hermione ran around the corner with Madam Pomfrey following right behind her.

"Ron what's her condition? Is she still...?" Hermione asked as she rushed over.

"It's too late. She's gone," Ron looked away from the disappointed looks of the two women.

He placed his hand over her palm one last time.

"I promise," Ron whispered.


	4. Lost Love

**Lost Love**

It had been extremely busy after the final battle of Hogwarts, with Voldemort's downfall and the entire aftermath of it. Harry had been in and out of so many meetings with the ministry, the press, Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix or even just reuniting with friends. Ginny could tell he was exhausted and that he really needed a break from being in the public eye, a break from his persona of The Man Who Conquered.

Ginny had found Harry lying in the grass field next to her house, just outside of the viewing range of the Burrow's windows. It looked like he had apparated and then just collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to even drag his battered body to the door. She sighed sadly but she was determined to talk with him, no matter how tired he was.

It had been about three months since the war ended and Harry hadn't really had the chance to speak with her yet. About feelings, their relationship and where they were headed. She'll understand if he needs a break from romance but she wants to know if she still has a chance with him. If not today, then perhaps in the future. She was a Gryffindor for a reason. When she wanted to find out something, she would be direct and brash about it.

She called out to him, making sure not to sneak up. He'd gotten into the habit of whipping his wand out whenever he heard the slightest foreign noise. This was understandable, Ginny thought, after being on the run for so long. She sat down next to him, causing him to jump a little, and then relax.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said, turning her head slightly towards him

"How are you Gin?" Harry asked, "Did you want something?"

Harry always knew her so well. Ginny was just about to spill her mind, when she saw Harry yawn. She felt guilty. There were dark bags under his eyes and he appeared skinnier than before. In all honesty, he looked run down. He really did need rest.

"Ginny, you've gone quiet. Should I be worried?" Harry peered at her face.

"Harry, why don't you come inside? Mum's currently home. I'm sure she could set up Bill or Charlie's room for you to have a nap in. No offense, but you really need it."

"If it was any other person asking, I would usually refuse. But I'm so tired, that I'll think I'll take your offer," Harry yawned again.

Both slowly stood up and ventured inside. She could wait. Ginny would always wait.


End file.
